Fiasko
by Schlaf
Summary: Dimata Kanzaki, hubungan mereka adalah fiasko yang selalu mengandung elegi tersembunyi. —KaruKanza. Crack-pair. Mind to RnR?


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** belongs to **Yuusei Matsui**

Fiasko _/fi-as-ko/ **n**_ kegagalan total; ketidakserasian

(Menurut Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia.)

* * *

"Hei, Karma-kun..."

Sore itu, suara lembut Kanzaki memanggil Karma. Suara lembut yang hampir teredam oleh embusan angin dingin musim gugur. Berlatarbelakangkan langit jingga pada petang hari, kedua orang yang masih berada di ruang Kelas 3E saling memandang.

Kanzaki menyandarkan punggungnya ke jendela, tersenyum. Suaranya masih terdengar sayup-sayup—seakan berada di kejauhan.

"Sudah lama, ya... Sejak masuk ke kelas 3, kita tak pernah mengobrol berdua lagi..." Kanzaki melanjutkan ucapannya dengan senyuman dan manik cokelat terang yang berkilat-kilat hampa. Karma bergidik kala menyadari betapa indah pandangan mata itu namun di saat yang sama, begitu tajam dan penuh kesedihan. Solah-olah sepasang manik itu memandang Karma hingga menembus jiwanya.

Sungguh tajam dan elegan.

"Ya..." Karma membalas, bergumam pelan dan berpikir: sudah berapa lama mereka tak bicara berdua saja—tanpa siapapun ada bersama mereka? Sudah berapa lama Karma tak mendapati tatapan berbahaya itu pada diri Kanzaki?

Karma mengenal Kanzaki semenjak kelas satu. Sebuah pertemuan klise dimana protagonis pria sebuah cerita menyelamatkan heroine-nya dari penindasan, lalu mereka dekat hingga akhirnya jadian.

Tidak.

Realita tidak se-klise, seindah, juga sebaik itu.

Awal pertemuan mereka klise dan itu benar.

Mereka menjadi dekat juga benar.

Tetapi jadian? Tidak. Itu tidak dan tidak akan pernah terjad. Bahkan meski mereka saling mencintai, hal itu tidak akan terjadi.

Karma mencintai Kanzaki, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sesimpel dan sesederhana apapun kelihatannya, nyatanya perasaan mereka memiliki hambatan tersendiri.

Karma yang tak kunjung mengakui perasaannya dan Kanzaki yang merasa, _sebaiknya begini saja. Selamanya begini saja._

Di kelas dua, Karma dan Kanzaki mulai tidak sedekat dulu. Setiap Karma bersama dengan Nagisa, Kanzaki akan berpaling dan membatinkan kalimat yang sama seakan-akan kalimat itu ialah mantra sakti yang bisa menghentikan rasa panas yang menjalar di dada— _aku tidak cemburu. Aku tidak cemburu_.

Di kelas dua juga, Kanzaki belajar untuk berteman dengan yang lain. Baginya , bergantung pada Karma hanya akan merepotkan pemuda itu. Padahal sesungguhnya, Kanzaki tidak tahu bahwa dirinya yang menjauh dari Karma lah, yang merepotkan benak pemuda itu. Siang dan malam bertanya-tanya, apa salahnya hingga gadis itu menjauh darinya?

Kelas tiga. Keduanya ditempatkan di kelas yang sama dengan alasan berbeda. Kelas yang dijuluki Kelas _End_ tersebut, mereka anggap sebagai awal membangun kembali hubungan yang lebih harmonis. Menyalakan kembali percikan-percikan romansa di antara keduanya, meluruskan kesalahpaham atas sikap keduanya tahun lalu, dan mengikuti alur klise sebuah kisah cinta.

Hingga Okuda Manami datang, dan Kanzaki belajar tentang apa yang dinamai _menjaga perasaan orang lain._

Okuda bukanlah antagonis—Kanzaki percaya itu. Okuda hanyalah gadis yang telah jatuh ke dalam pesona Karma, meski tak sedalam yang Kanzaki telah lalui. Kanzaki telah sukses menyelami kehidupan Karma beserta seluk beluknya dari orang yang bersangkutan. Kanzaki tahu segala hal tentang Karma, begitu pula sebaliknya. Cinta Okuda terhadap Karma terlalu dangkal untuk dapat menyaingi cinta Kanzaki yang telah berubah menjadi kasih sayang yang mendalam.

Kendati demikian, Kanzaki menghormati Okuda—sebagai sesama perempuan yang mencintai orang yang sama, mekipun Okuda tak tahu-menahu tentang perasaan Kanzaki pada Karma. Bahkan Kanzaki berbohong bahwa ia tidak tertarik pada Karma dan mendukung kisah cinta Okuda. Gadis bermahkota hitam panjang tersebut seolah-olah ingin menantang seberapa sayang dan setia Karma kepadanya.

Karena Okuda pula, di sinilah ia. Bersama Karma, berdua di dalam kelas yang telah kosong. Ia ingin Karma tahu keputusannya.

"... Hei, Karma," Kanzaki menyahut kembali, "Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku,"

Karma menatapnya penuh selidik. Ia memicingkan mata. "... Untuk apa?"

".. Katakan saja..."

"Ini tidak semudah itu, Kanzaki-san,"

"Kau tak perlu mengatakan hal yang sudah kuketahui, Karma. Sekali saja, kumohon, untuk yang terakhir kali..."

"... Kenapa? Aku tidak akan mengatakannya kecuali kau menjelaskannya,"

"Apa hanya mendengar itu aku memerlukan alasan? Masih kuingat dulu kau bilang kau juga menyukaiku. Meski itu hanya pernyataan dan kita tidak berpacaran, bukan?"

"Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari gelagatmu itu. Katakan apa itu, Kanzaki-san,"

"Okuda." Kanzaki mendesis "Gadis itu menyukaimu—juga. Dia gadis baik, aku tak mungkin menyakiti hatinya itu. Kau harus belajar untuk menyukainya juga, Karma."

"Aku memang pernah bilang aku suka tipe yang seperti Okuda, tapi aku tidak dan tidak akan pernah bilang aku menyukainya. Apa hubungannya Okuda dan semua hal ini?"

"Aku ingin menyerah dalam menyukaimu, Karma. Ada gadis yang lebih baik dariku di luar sana, dan Okuda termasuk salah satunya. Mereka lebih pantas bersanding denganmu dibandingkan aku."

"Ini bukan soal pantas atau tidak. Jika itu tujuanmu, aku tidak akan mengatakannya sampai kapanpun."

"Kumohon, Kar—"

"Kamu tidak memikirkan perasaanku! Kenapa kamu selalu tidak mengerti kalau aku menyayangimu?!"

"Ini demi kebaikanmu! Yang terbaik bukan selalu yang paling disuaki! Kenapa kamu selalu menyembunyikan afeksimu itu, kalau kau menyukaiku?!"

"Kenapa kamu peduli pada gadis itu?!"

"Kenapa kamu tak kunjung peka, padanya?!"

Hening seketika. Karma tak dapat membalas perkataan Kanzaki dan terpaku. Karma tahu Okuda menyukainya—

"Kamu tahu dia menyukaimu," suara Kanzaki terdengar serak, namun tak ada setetespun air mata menggenang. "Kamu tahu tapi kamu malah berpaling, 'kan?"

"Kanza—"

"Kamu tidak mengerti, Karma. Hubungan kita adalah fiasko—kegagalan total. Kita tidak serasi dan sangat berbeda dalam berbagai hal."

"Kanza—"

"Kita sangat tidak serasi, Karma. Sudah seharusnya hubungan kita bubar—"

"Hei, Ka—"

"Perasaan kita menyedihkan. Padahal ini cuma cinta monyet biasa, 'ka—"

"Kanzaki! Biarkan aku bicara!" Karma membentak kasar, membuat Kanzaki terkejut.

"Kanzaki, aku—"

"Berjuanglah untukku, Karma. Kalau kamu benar-benar menyukaiku, buat aku agar layak untuk diperjuangkan," Kanzaki berkata dengan suara bergetar. Kali ini, kedua ujung matanya telah membuat genangan air mata. "Jangan mencintaiku diam-diam lagi, Karma. Aku tidak tahan. Aku lelah. Aku—"

"—Cemburu pada Okuda, bukan?" Karma bertanya, suaranya melunak. "Kita berdua berusaha menjaga perasaan Okuda sejak lama."

"K-kamu... t-tahu..."

"Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu, Kanzaki-san, begitu pula sebaliknya, bukan?" Karma berkata dengan senyuman lembut dan menahan pipi Kanzaki. "Pandang aku, Ka—Yukiko..."

"K-karu... Karma... hiks..." Kanzaki bersusah payah menahan tangisnya dan memandang Karma.

"Kita bukan kegagalan, Kanzaki." Karma melanjutkan sebelum menghapus air mata daei kedua kelereng kdcokelatan milik gadisnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menciumi kedua kelopak mata gadis itu.

"Kita bukan kegagalan. Jangan berpikir seperti itu lagi, oke?" Karma bertanya dengan senyuman tulus yang jarang ada di bibirnya itu. Kanzaki tidak menjawab sebagai balasan tetapi menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Karma dan menangis sejadi-jadinya seraya mencengkram kardigan pemuda itu. Karma tidak berkata apapun. Pemuda itu merengkuh Kanzaki dalam pelukan yang lembut dan hangat.

Kanzaki ingin percaya dan sekarang ia akan belajar memercayainya.

Hubungan mereka bukanlah fiasko dan elegi dalam cinta mereka adalah kepalsuan—konseksuensi dari cara menunjukkan afeksi yang unik dan tersembunyi.

* * *

 **[End]**

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Cerita ini merupakan hasil kegalauan dan kengenesan saya atas kisah cinta sendiri. Pingin curhat tapi gak bisa—karena, yah, keluarga saya mirip-mirip Kanzaki (dan itu adalah alasan ksnapa saya milih Kanzaki, btw). Curhat palingan ke temen yg kisah cintanya bahkan lebih ngenes dari saya, hiks.

Awalnya yg jadi kandidat cowok di fict ini adalah Asano, Maehara, dan Karma sendiri. Setelah inget kalo doi saya itu pemalas tapi ganteng plus pinter, yaudah saya pake Karma aja. Toh saya juga cinta Karma, huehehehee. Yah, tapi doi saya gak bakal perjuangin saya sih lol yg ada saya yg kerepotan sendiri merjuangin dia. Alur cerita ini diambil dari true story pas saya kejebak love triangle antara saya-doi-cewek lain. Dan kebetulan anak baik bgt—jadilah sy desperate kyk Kanzaki di cerita ini. Bukannya nenangin saya, doi sy malahh ngambek sama sy.

(FAK. Punya doi baper itu ngeselin bgt. Cuih *buang ludah*)

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
